Of the Heart
by Shameful Joy
Summary: 'We choose our joys and sorrows long before we experience them.' - A collection of drabbles that look into the relationships of the men of the wizarding world.
1. Happy: Harry Potter

Drabbles, because they are easy to do. The third unmentioned person, a 'she' can be anyone - I didn't have no one particular in mind.

* * *

**...Happy...**

Harry had never really known what it was like to be happy until he met his three friends. His mother and father had died at the hands of a dark wizard, his aunt and uncle treated him like a dog they simply didn't want but had no choice of taking care of him, he had to find his own way in the world, and even when he was content, he was never happy.

When she came along, she had showed him what it meant to be happy, to have friends, to be loved. He had heard somewhere that happiness led to love, and being in love made her truly happy.

He was truly happy.


	2. Smile: Ronald Weasley

**...Smile...**

"Hey, you can't beat me." Ron smiled, he was facing her in wizard chess again, it was his favorite game after all. She looked at board, concentrating as she thought deeply about her next move.

"Checkmate." But when the pupil beat her master, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe anything was possible, like the simple thoughts of her and him.


	3. Don't Go: Harry Potter

**...Don't Go...**

"Harry." She whispered softly, her hand remaining latched to his sleeve. "You can't-"

"I have to." His green eyes bore into hers, his hand rested on her shoulder. "I have to go."

"Please, don't go." Harry smiled, bringing her closer to him as he gave her a hug. She knew he'd come back, he had to come back...

"You better come back..."


	4. Story: Sirius Black

**...Story...**

Sirius was always stir crazy, being forced to stay inside every hour of the day. He barely got to talk to anyone, he only talked when he discussed issues in the Order. He was grateful whenever she came over, when after the meetings she'd walk around the house with him and listen to his stories of when he was younger, when his life had meaning.

But when she listened and commented on his interesting stories, on how he's a wonderful Godfather to Harry, and how he just had to wait until all his charges were cleared. It made him feel like maybe, his story had a happy ending.


	5. Flower: Severus Snape

**...Flower...**

_~Takes place in the Marauders Era~_

She was sitting under a tree, a 'History of Quidditch' in her hand. Kids all around where walking back and forth, studying or practicing for Quidditch. She hoped one day that she'd be on the Quidditch team, but for now she was content reading. She squeaked as all of a sudden, a flower was thrust into her face. She took it without question, glancing up and smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Severus, it's beautiful." She thanked the black haired Slytherin, who was standing in front of her shyly. He wasn't perfect, but every little action he did just made him seem so much better than reality.


	6. Fear: Ronald Weasley

**...Fear...**

"Ronald." She stated, watching the horrified boy back away until he felt beside her.

"T-that was a-a-a-"

"Spider." She stated. He covered his ears, which were red right now, in fear. "Come on, Ronald, it's just a spider." She brought her foot down onto the poor creature, making him let out a sigh of relief. Really, sometimes, she wondered who the man was in their relationship.


	7. Picket Fence: Percey Weasley

**...House with a Picket Fence...**

"Percy." She stated, sitting beside him at his desk. He was, of course, working on many, many papers for the Ministry of Magic, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't bother him everyday. She had promised the twins she would. "After we get married, have you ever thought of where we lived. I'm thinking of a house near the shore with one of those picket fences." He glanced up at her, smiling slightly.

"I don't mind where we live, anywhere with you is fine." She smirked, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"That was a good answer."


	8. Kiss: George Weasley

**...Kiss...**

"George, I swear if another firework goes off in my room," She raised a finger to the smiling twin.

"What're you going to do?" He asked playfully.

"I'm going to injure you greatly." She snapped. George grinned, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Stop kissing me!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't be mad at you when we kiss!" A simple kiss could calm her anger, as could just being around him.


	9. Masquerade: Severus Snape

**...Masquerade...**

The Yule Ball was a rather formal event, even for the teachers. She was one of the younger staff of Hogwarts, so she was in the spirit as much as the children. Though, she wasn't rushing to get a date. The children were dancing now, making her laugh as some looked at each other in confusion. Others were just stepping on each other's feet.

"Ah, doesn't this remind you of a masquerade ball, Severus?" She asked the Potions Master who was standing beside her, an annoyed look on his face.

"No." He replied shortly. She grinned, playfully standing in front of him.

"Don't lie to me, Severus, you know it does. Don't you remember when we were younger, we pretended we were in a ball?" She smiled as the latter looked away from her.

"I have no need for such stupid games." He walked away from her, leaving her with a smirk on her face. She knew the memories of her own private masquerade ball would last forever.


	10. Wall: Harry Potter

**...Wall...**

He was building a wall between the two of them . She knew why this was happening, it was because he wanted her to be safe. But this wasn't helping anything at all. Whether he liked it or not, no matter how many times he would build a wall up against her, she would do it all in her power to tear it down.


	11. Tell The Truth: Severus Snape

**...Tell The Truth...**

"Tell the truth, Severus." She stepped forward, towards to the Potions Master who was hurrying down the hall. She didn't know where he was going, but she knew something bad was going to happen. "Did you betray us?" He stopped, almost making her run into him. His hands were on her shoulders as his eyes bore into hers.

"I have not betrayed you." He stated. She stared at him for a few minutes, before he released her shoulders and started off again. He hadn't betrayed, the thought made her smile.

"You've told me the truth, I know it, but what about everyone else?"


	12. Traitor: Draco Malfoy

**...Traitor...**

She watched him run from the castle with Snape and all of the death eaters. She had seen it, Dumbledore had fallen from power. She watched her blonde haired love run, for a split second he looked back, up at her. She looked back at him, not wanting to look away. In her hand, She held a letter.

_'I am a traitor._

_Goodbye._

_-Draco Malfoy'_

She held the letter closer to her chest. He was a traitor to this whole castle, to everyone within it who's life was threatened, but what would remain sacred is her love for him. No matter what he did, he wasn't a traitor to her.


	13. Commitment: Remus Lupin

**...Commitment...**

"Lupin, darling, are you okay?" The man was sitting in the only chair that was in her small apartment.

"I'm fine, do not worry." He smiled weakly at her, briskly standing up and taking her hand. "I made a commitment, I won't let you down." She laughed, kissing his cheek. She already knew he wouldn't.


End file.
